papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Suspense
Ringmaster is standing directly at the top of Mt. Everest. Auris is flying across from him. Ringmaster: I've lost everything... Revel and Archangel abandoned me... My son hates me... And the world is going to pay for everything they've done... Auris: Master, it is because you are not who they were friends with... They only knew Anthony... They never knew you... Ringmaster: Are you saying it wasn't our cause that they were fighting for? Then they don't deserve to be fighting on my side any more... They deserve to die with the rest of this planet... We're past the point where we can make it beneficial to our plans... It's time to destroy it and move on to better things... Auris: How do you plan to destroy the planet? Ringmaster: With a bunch of these? opens a portal and then reaches inside and grabs a small rotating device. Ringmaster: These Dragonian Seismic Generators are strong enough to crack the Earth into a trillion pieces... We just need to get them into the right cities across the Earth... And then crack, everything ends... Auris: How are you going to get them in place without the Plumbers or the armies knowing? Ringmaster: The Dragonian Army will help me... snaps his fingers as thousands of Dragonian soldiers appear on the mountain. Ringmaster: And soon the Earth will crumble... camera cuts to Center City. Dragonian soldiers are now running throughout the streets destroying buildings. 10 soldiers and a large brute soldier are standing guard of a Seismic Generator in front of the government building. The Seismic Generator powers on as the ground begins to shake. The skies begin to cloud over as lightning is seen all over. The Ringmaster and Auris are seen flying above the city. Ringmaster: Oh, but the this is only the beginning... camera cuts to Oakwood, where the same events are occuring. in Sigara. finally in Plavao. Song the recruits have gathered in the lobby of the base in the city. Ben's team, the Magisters, the future recruits, Kali, Syla, and Fear are also there, for a total of 34 people. Hornbok: This is it guys... The Ringmasters final attack... We stop this and defeat him, and then it's all over... We've divided our counterattack in two phases. Phase one, the counterattack. There are 34 of us here, so we'll be splitting into teams of 2 to take out the 25 Seismic Generators... Some teams will have to take out more than one, but everyone must do at least the job you've been assigned... All you need to do is physically rip the Seismic generators out of the ground and then turn them off, and that's it! Now... I have you assignments... Paper and Future Paper, Toon and Future Toon, Sci and Kali, Zon and Brian, Nar and Sub, Will and Cassie, Aevan and Rob, Water and Slick, Ivada and Fear, Nick and Bink, Jack and Ben, Ben Tennyson and Ester, Max and Rook, Gwen and Kevin, Relgo and Blukic, Kruto and Driba, and myself and Syla. You are to each take your own ship... The location assignments are in your ship's autopilot coordinates... Now let's go! camera cuts to a Plumber's ship flying towards Newport. It lands towards the center of the city as Toon and Future Toon exit. Hundreds of Dragonian soldiers are standing all around the city. There is also one large brute soldier guarding the Seismic generator. Toon: I think we have a pretty good shot, don't you? Toon: Did Hornbok say how long we have, because I doubt we have much time... Toon: Time... it's very important... Toon: Can we talk about this later? Toon: Right... two start to run towards the generator. Toon blasts a large stream of fire at a bunch of soldiers, but some of the soldiers start to attack him two. He swats one away and then gets blasted by a magic attack from the other one of them. He lands on his feet and then spins around and sends a stream of fire all around him. Future Toon blasts an enormous amount of fire in front of him as he begins to run towards the brute soldier. He forms a fire ball in his fist and then lands across from the brute and blasts a wave of fire at it. The brute takes out a sword charged with purple magic energy and then slashes it down. Future Toon jumps back to avoid as Toon jumps in and punches the brute in the chest with a fiery fist. The brute grabs Toon by the arm and then throws him to where Future Toon was, but he isn't there any more. The brute looks around and sees Future Toon ripping the Seismic generator out of the ground and then slamming it into the ground. The tremors and violent weather begin to stop in the immediate vicinity. The brute looks back to Toon who blasts a wave of fire at the brute and knocks him over. Toon: Congratulations Toon! Toon: Yeah, wasn't overly difficult... Now what were you saying earlier... Toon: It's just your comment about time reminded me of the future... Toon: What was the future like? Toon: Dark and destroyed... Everyone had been killed except for me and Paper... Rigon had never been defeated... It was terrible... We split up to try and remain safe, but they still hunted us down... We communicated with each other and eventually began gathering parts for a time machine... Using the old Shuffler that had been brought back to Bellwood... One day in early 238 we met up in the ruins of the destroyed Bellwood, which had been destroyed by the Sentinels in the original timeline, and used the timeline to travel back and stop Bellwood from being destroyed by the Sentinels... But the Ringmaster soon destroyed it... Even if he hadn't... Our job wouldn't have been done... We needed to help you defeat Rigon, but we also needed to warn you about Sci... About how he's going to go bad... It never got to that in our timeline, because it will only happen if Rigon is defeated... Toon: Wow, that's... Toon: Hard to believe, I know, now let's hurry and get to the rendezvous point... they start to run back to the ship, the camera cuts to Sci and Kali in Midnight City. Sci: I got the big guy, you take out the generator! covers his arm in stone and then jumps and punches the brute backwards away from the generator. He lands and then punches again, but the brute smacks Sci away and draws a sword charged with purple magic. The brute slashes at Sci as he forms a stone shield to block it. He rolls out of the way and then blasts a shot of fire at the brute, knocking it back for just long enough for Sci to throw a large rock at it and knock it to the ground. He turns and looks at Kali, who has just pulled the generator out of the ground and then throw it away from her. Sci throws a large rock at it to finish it off and then runs over to Kali and hugs her. Kali: Thanks... Sci: Your welcome... sky begins to lighten up and Sci and Kali smile. Sci leans in to kiss Kali but then winces in pain and drops to the ground. Kali drops to the ground right next to him and looks into his now closed eyes. Kali: Sci... Sci, wake up! camera shows Sci standing in a black area. Voice: You love her, don't you? Sci: I'd answer if you tell me who you are... Voice: Don't play dumb with me, son... You love her... So let that love sink in... And take you to your happy place... vision fades as Sci wakes up. He sees Kali staring back into his face. She helps him off the ground. Kali: You okay? Sci: Yeah, I don't even know what-- kisses him on the cheek. He is silent as they hold hands while walking back to their ship. The camera cuts to Paper and Future Paper running in circles around the brute in Fellson City. Paper: Just keep running and eventually he'll run out of oxygen... Paper: Got it... two speedsters continue to run around the brute. He is seen moving his hands up to his neck as if he were chocking. He then drops to a knee and falls over. The two speedsters stop and then look over towards the Seismic generator. Future Paper rips the generator out of the ground and then throws it into the air. Paper fires an exploding arrow at the generator, which destroys it as the pieces fall to the ground. Paper: Onto the next one, right...? Paper: Yeah, the next one is in... Cape Canaveral, let's move! two speedsters begin to run out of the city southwards towards Cape Canaveral. The camera cuts to them arriving at the NASA complex. Paper: There it is... Huh, no soldiers at this one? Revel: You would be correct... and Archangel jump out from behind the corner. Paper: Revel... Archangel... I should have known you two would be somewhere... Revel: Now are you going to fight me or what? charges at the two recruits. Commercial camera cuts to Hornbok and Syla fighting the brute in Los Angeles. Hornbok punches the brute in the chest and knocks it back. The brute rests for a second and then takes out a sword and slashes it at Hornbok. He jumps back, draws his own sword, and then jumps back at the brute. He slashes his sword several times at the brute before he is eventually able to knock it back. Syla jumps and kicks the brute to the ground. Meanwhile, Hornbok stretches over to the seismic generator and destroys it. He stretches back over to Syla and then hugs her. Syla: We don't have moments like this anymore... Hornbok: After it's all over... After everything, including the prophecy is over, remind me that I've got to take some time off... Syla: Only sometime, though... Hornbok: I lost you for 9 years Syla... What if I lose you again? Syla: I don't think you have to worry about that... Hornbok: What do you-- kisses him on the lips. Hornbok closes his eyes and savors it. Suddenly, there is a beep at the communicator. Hornbok backs away and then picks up the communicator. Hornbok: Sorry... answers the call. Hornbok: Hello... Ivada: 23 of the 25 Seismic generators have been destroyed... There's just Paper and Future Paper's second one in Cape Canaveral and Nick and Bink's in Plavao, and then we're all good to meet up back in Fractal City. Hornbok: We're not meeting up in Fractal City... The plan is to just meet up at a central location close enough to all of the generators and wait for the Ringmaster to eventually show up... With all of them destroyed, there's no question he will... Ivada: Okay, got it... puts away the communicator. Hornbok: Now, where were we? kisses Syla on the lips again. The camera cuts to Nick and Bink is Plavao. They are standing in a building at the corner of an intersection that the generator is in. Bink: You go left, I'll go right... Nick: And then we need to talk about something... Bink: About what... Nick: About Paper... looks at Nick awkwardly for a moment. Bink: Fight first, talk later, got it? Nick: Fine... jump out into the intersection and then stop in place as they see the generator has already fulled powered up. Nick: Uh, what now? Bink: You get the brute... I'll get the generator... Nick: Got it... flies over to the brute and then shoots a stream of acid at him. He pushes against the brute and then backs up to deliver a blow to the brute's gut. He then picks the brute up and throws him around into a building. Meanwhile, Bink is trying to maintain her balance on the ground as it is now shaking violently. There are cracks in the ground coming out of the generator. Bink: Enihcam siht fo stceffe eht wols machine begins to slow, but due to the machine speeding up naturally the effects are not felt. Bink: Um... Pots enihcam siht ekam spell does not work. Nick flies over to Bink and then looks at the generator before looking back at Bink. Nick: What are you doing? Bink: I'm trying, but it's not working... Um, let's see... Skaerb dna sllaf ti os ria eht otni enihcam eht evom... the machine reacts to a spell. It teleports into the air and then falls to the ground and shatter, but the damage has been done. One of the buildings has collapsed and much of the road is destroyed. Nick lands on the ground next to Bink. Nick: My hometown... What have you done? Bink: What do you mean? I was trying to stop it! Nick: I don't... You could have... Argh, I hate you now! You can have Paper... confused: Say what? Nick: You like Paper, don't you? I mean, you were both on the original team, and I always see you looking at him, but... Bink: I don't like Paper... not in that kind of a way... gives Bink a look that says "Oh really?" Bink: Okay, maybe I... Nick: Well I don't care anymore... You ruined my hometown... Bink: Nick, I think you're overreacting... It's one building and one road... It's not the end of the world... Nick: I've had enough... I don't want to see you again... Bink: Nick, did you... starts to walk back to the ship, but then turns and looks at Bink for a moment before continuing on. Bink: Nick, I just... Fine, whatever, it's done... starts to follow Nick back to the ship as the camera cuts back to the Papers. Revel charges at Future Paper and then throws two punches at him before jumping back and then jumping forward and kicking Future Paper in the face. Future Paper slides back and then takes out a foam arrow and fires it at Revel, trapping him in a foam cloud. Archangel slashes him free with a sword and then starts to slash at Paper. He avoids the slashes at super speed and then gets around Archangel and kicks him in the back. They get sent in opposite directions and then Paper fires an electric arrow at Archangel, which hits him and causes him to be shocked to the ground. Archangel: This is just a grudge match... Paper: What's that supposed to mean? Archangel: We've left the Ringmaster... Our goals are the same as yours... We want to destroy the Seismic generator, but this one is hidden underground... We've can't infiltrate the area where it's located... It's heavily guarded... Paper: Sure we can probably help you... Paper: How can we trust them? Paper: Honestly, I'm not sure if we can, but we'll have to if we want to stop the Ringmaster... Revel: Can we get a move on? points to a portion in the ground. Archangel blasts beams out of his eyes, carving a hole in the ground leading into an underground tunnel. Revel and Archangel jump down into the tunnel and are soon followed by the Papers. They begin to walk through the tunnel. Archangel: Don't worry, it's not far... Paper: Who said we were worrying? Revel: No one did... Just a couple hundred feet... Then get ready for a fight... continue to walk as some rats run by along the ground. There is a beep at Paper's communicator. Paper: Hello? Hornbok: Paper, are you close to the final generator? Paper: Yes... It's hidden underground but we're fighting the guards now... Should just be a minute or two... Hornbok: Got it, head to the rendezvous point when done... puts the communicator and then looks at Future Paper and nods his head. He looks forward and sees Revel and Archangel standing at a stone wall. Archangel blasts it down and then leads the Papers through the opening. They see the generator across from them, but there are no guards in sight. The Papers walk forward a bit before noticing they've been tricked. Paper: I knew it... Archangel: You fell for the oldest trick in the book! blasts both of them with his laser beams. They fall to the ground as the Ringmaster walks out of the shadows of the cave. He blasts the generator with energy and destroys it. Ringmaster: It was never my plan to create an earthquake to destroy the Earth... I just needed a way to separate you and bring in my invasion force... summons thousands of soldiers into the cave. The soldiers begin to march towards the Papers. They slowly get up and then look around and see the Ringmaster come towards them. Ringmaster: You will be the first victims, and for that I will make your deaths quick and painless. Now prepare to die... charges an energy beam in one of his hands and points it at the Papers as he smiles. Commercial blasts Paper with the energy and then knocks him back. Paper quickly jumps up and then begins to speed through all of the soldiers. Future Paper grabs his bow and fires an electrocuting arrow at the Ringmaster, but he swats it away and then grabs Future Paper and punches him in the face. Paper starts to take out the soldiers in a circular pattern around the Ringmaster. He tries to maintain his balance as he blasts energy beams in different directions, trying to hit Paper. He almost does, but the blast hits Revel outside of the vortex. Archangel blasts a laser beam at Paper, but misses. He continues the beam in a circle as Paper continues to run faster and faster as there are less guards to take out. The beam eventually hits Paper and makes him trip up and slide across the ground. Future Paper rushes out of the way of a punch from the Ringmaster and then backs up and fires an exploding arrow at him, but the Ringmaster again deflects it as the explosion causes a portion of the wall of the cave to blow up. Ringmaster: Game's over... And you were never even players... blasts white energy at the Papers, but they scatter to avoid and charge at him as the camera cuts to Hornbok and Syla in a jet flying towards the rendezvous point. Hornbok looks at the tracking screen, and notices all but two dots heading towards the meet-up point in Oakwood. Hornbok: That doesn't make any sense... The final generator is down... But the Papers are barely moving... grabs his communicator. Hornbok: Paper, are you there? Paper: Yeah, we've been ambushed... We're in a cave fighting the Ringmaster and his goons... Mind giving us some help? eyes widen. Hornbok: We'll be there as soon as we can be... changes the frequency to contact all the other teams. Hornbok: Attention Plumbers, this is Hornbok, change course to Cape Canaveral... We've found the Ringmaster... And we've got two Plumbers in trouble... turns the ship around as the camera cuts back to the fight. The Ringmaster is blasting energy every which was as Paper keeps running in different directions to avoid them. Future Paper throws several punches and kicks at Revel, but he then flips over Future Paper and kicks him in the back. Archangel blasts at Future Paper, but he avoids and the blasts hit Revel. He draws a sword and then slashes at Future Paper, but he speeds away to avoid every blast. Archangel jumps and tries to smack him with the sword, but he curls around the blast and then kicks Archangel in the back, making him collide with Revel and knock them both out. He turns and sees Paper charge at the Ringmaster and then knock him back into the wall. Ringmaster: I will not lose to you! blasts the white energy all around, carving large holes out of the walls of the cave. The two Papers start running next to each other to avoid the blasts. Paper: I've got an idea... Try to get him to make the cave collapse, and then tackle him at the last moment before running out of the cave to safety... Paper: Can we move that fast? Paper: Just try... Paper nods his head and then rushes for the Ringmaster. He avoids the energy blasts and then grabs the Ringmaster's hand and begins to fire white energy blasts up at the ceiling of the cave. Rocks begin to crash down as the cave begins to shake. Ringmaster: What are you doing? energy continues to fire and eventually the cave begins to shake so fast that rocks begin to fall on its own. Ringmaster: Look at what you've done! charges at Future Paper, but he avoids and Paper fires an exploding arrow at the Ringmaster that knocks him into the wall. More rocks begin to fall, and a huge one lands that blocks the entrance. Paper: Now what? Paper: Got any exploding arrows left? Paper: Got it... Paper: But I didn't even... Paper: We're the same person... It's pretty easy to know what you're thinking... begins firing exploding arrows at a weak spot in the wall. Future Paper grabs Revel, Archangel, and the Ringmaster. Paper continues to fire arrow until there is a small gap in the wall. Rocks continue to fall as the two Papers rush through the gap. A giant rock lands, blocking their exit as they see the top of the cave finally collapse in on itself. They run down a tunnel and eventually find themselves on a beach. Future Paper tosses the villain's on the ground and then removes the Ringmaster's rings. Several Plumber's ships flying into the region, carrying all the other members of the team. Hornbok exits his ship and then jumps down next to the Papers. Future Paper hands him the rings. Hornbok: I'll make sure these get back to where they need to be... No one will ever find them again... Paper: One threat over... And a big one left to go... Hornbok: Don't worry... We have all the time we need to prepare... With the Ringmaster defeated... We really do have all the time in the world... Ringmaster slowly gets up and then looks at the Plumbers standing over him. Ringmaster: My rings! Give them to me! How'd you even beat me so easily... Paper: Simple... You were foolish... kicks him in the face and knocks him out. Hornbok: We'll bring them to Incarcecon, too... ships begin to land as the team exits. Sci: Aw, you should have saved some of the fun for me? Paper: Sorry... Guess I'm just too fast for you... of the sudden, a shadow appears in the sky over the team as Auris flies over. He lands across from them. Auris: You have defeated my master? Paper: We have... Auris: Then you are now my master... Sci: Why? Auris: It is the Dragonian right of passage... Hornbok: Well, we don't really need you on our team... Paper: But we'll call you if we need you... Head back to Dragonia or something until then... Auris: Yes, master... flies off as Paper and Sci turn to each other. Sci: Well that was anticlimactic... camera cuts to Fractal City. Paper is walking down the hall when Nick approaches him. They bump shoulders. Paper turns around as Nick continues to walk. Paper: Nick, what's wrong? doesn't respond. The camera shows Bink looking at both of them, but she turns and runs off before Paper turns around again and notices her. He continues to walk and then enters the Magister's office. He finds Sci and Kali talking with Hornbok and Ivada. Ivada: So do we have any plans? Kali: We don't... Should we? Hornbok: I will figure something out... We need one more move before the Elite make their final one... And I have a feeling I know what it is... looks at a holographic screen with two pictures, one of Ra'ol Set, and one of the Salimorian Royal Crown. End